


SALIGIA

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В православии нет понятия грехов, есть понятие восьми греховных страстей.</p></blockquote>





	SALIGIA

**Гордыня**

Дом стоит на вершине мира, один под небом, в самом центре своей мастерской. Он простирает руки и начинает творить.

У него грезы вместо глины, вера вместо мрамора, желание вместо слоновой кости. Только бог обладает такими инструментами, только бог может создать живое из неживого, _что-то_ из ничего.

Дом секунду греется в лучах собственной гордости. Разве он не бог?

Он стоит и любуется своим созданием, своей Галатеей, своей идеальной Мол. Ее кожа – тепло снега, ее волосы – легкость темноты, глаза – голубые камни, подобные глубинам океана; она грациозна, как гроза. В этот раз она будет живой, будет настоящей.

Голосом, мягким, как ураган, она произносит:

\- Отгадай загадку?

Дом плачет, лелея в руках свое мертвое создание, свою бездушную куклу, свою мечту.

Может быть, в следующий раз он сможет вдохнуть в нее жизнь?

 

**Алчность**

Сайто покупает и продает. Стопка бумаг у его левого локтя увеличивается, стоит взять один документ – и на его месте появляются два других. Каждый из которых рассказывает хорошие новости – прибыли, прибыли, прибыли… Сайто улыбается. Он готов работать часами. Очень скоро он сможет купить себе континент. Африку или, возможно, Южную Америку.

Время идет и идет, Сайто немного устал от работы, от монотонного перекладывания и изучения бумажек. Это довольно скучное занятие, а он терпеть не может скуку. Он встает, делает пару шагов к двери. Снаружи ждет жизнь...

Сайто оглядывается. Стопка бумаг не растет, наоборот, она начинает таять.

Сайто хочется погонять на мотоцикле по ночному шоссе или, может, навестить Соню. Или поехать в отпуск, он может себе это позволить, он может позволить себе _все_.

Стол пуст. Сайто вздыхает и возвращается к работе.

Еще чуть-чуть...

 

**Похоть**

Имс медленно идет среди зеркал, не отрывая восторженного взгляда от множества разнообразных отражений. Он влюблен в каждое из них, в каждое лицо, в каждый характер – мужчин и женщин, детей и стариков.

Но сейчас ему хочется чего-то особенного. Другого. Не такого безликого.

Простое зеркало в деревянной раме скромно прячется среди пышных рам. Имс слишком хорошо знает к нему дорогу, чтобы заблудиться. Он ходит к зеркалу каждый день.

Там, в зеркале, человек, которого он любит _больше других_. Имс смотрит с вожделением, но не может его достать. Единственный способ стать ближе – изменить свою плоть, и он снова и снова надевает чужое лицо, чужое тело, чужую душу. Лишь бы увидеть желанное хотя бы в зеркале.

Иллюзия разрушается, когда он пытается к ней прикоснуться – и находит под пальцами только стекло. Холодное, и скользкое, и равнодушное.

Имс кричит, и зеркала бьются, рассыпаются вокруг тысячами блестящих осколков, миллионами отражений, чужих лиц, которые нельзя потрогать.

Он так устал быть один.

 

**Зависть**

Ариадна строит город.

«Ты слишком молода», - говорят они. «У тебя недостаточно опыта», - говорят они. «Не лезь не в свое дело», - говорят они.

Да, она не может превратиться во что угодно. Пока. Да, не может гнуть эти чертовы лестницы. Не может заразить человека идеей. Но разве кто-то из них гениален, как она? Разве кто-то из них может создавать такие волшебные миры? Такие сложные лабиринты? Она превзошла своих учителей во всем, и она совсем, совсем не завидует им.

Подняв руки, Ариадна возводит башню. Этаж за этажом, метр за метром, высокая и прекрасная башня возносится к небесам. Скоро она достигнет Бога, и тогда Ариадна сможет подняться и посмотреть на него. Только она одна.

Камень падает с небес Ариадне под ноги, пугая ее и заставляя сделать шаг назад. Следом другой. Камни сыплются дождем. Крича, Ариадна прикрывает голову руками и убегает.

Очередная вавилонская башня разрушается, ее тысячная вавилонская башня.

 

**Чревоугодие**

Юсуф лежит в гамаке, потягивая коктейль через трубочку. Наконец-то он может позволить себе расслабиться и иметь то, что заслуживает, что заработал. И пусть его никогда не привлекало сибаритство, теперь, когда денег достаточно, - нет, гораздо больше, чем достаточно, - Юсуф может попробовать все удовольствия плоти, к которым оставался равнодушным раньше.

В конце концов, на что еще тратить деньги?

В конце концов, у него не так уж много времени. Скоро кто-нибудь ворвется в дверь и потащит его на очередную дурацкую опасную работу или будет требовать суперсовременных наркотиков и, конечно, он снова не сможет отказать.

Юсуф допивает коктейль.

Юсуф поглядывает на дверь с растущим беспокойством. Почему-то никто не стучит.

Он берет еще один стакан, закуривает сигару и с тоской вспоминает свою квартиру в Момбасе, пыльный магазинчик, запахи еды и пыли с улицы. Своих друзей.

Которые больше не приходят.

 

**Гнев**

Артур ведет войну.

Враги затаились этажом выше, давая ему минутную передышку и возможность зарядить оружие. Проклятые проекции, когда же они кончатся? Артур чувствует, как кипит в его груди раздражение, та слепая и глухая ненависть, которая безотказно подпитывает его адреналином. Он должен убить всех врагов и расчистить дорогу. Иногда ему кажется, что чем больше его гнев, тем больше противников встает на его пути. Но только иногда. Чаще он просто не задумывается о таких вещах – у него нет времени на абстрактные рассуждения, у него слишком много целей перед глазами.

Усилием воли Артур замыкает коридор в кольцо, выигрывая себе еще немного времени. Минуты не пройдет, и проекции придумают, как преодолеть препятствие.

Но хотя бы минута.

В мышцы заползает усталость, но Артур заставляет себя собраться и снова заряжает пистолет. Хорошо, что патроны никогда не кончаются.

Война не ждет.

 

**Уныние**

Роберт открывает глаза в страхе - он вспоминает, что его отец умер.

Он знает, что должен бы чувствовать облегчение: отец не любил его, не ценил его, всегда мечтал о каком-то другом сыне.

Но вместо облегчения Роберт находит свое сердце полным уныния, тоски и отчаяния. Он не готов отвечать за свою жизнь. Он всегда хотел доказать, что достоин, но теперь, стоя перед необходимостью действительно _доказывать_ , он сжимается в страхе. Роберт хочет просто сидеть, закрыв глаза, и ждать, что отец вот-вот войдет в комнату.

Он хочет забыть, что отца больше нет.

Роберт делает глубокий вдох, выдох... И забывает.

\- Чего ты застыл, Роберт? - сварливо спрашивает Морис.

\- Уже иду, - отвечает Роберт торопливо и встает, - я просто пытался вспомнить... кажется, я забыл что-то важное.

Морис качает головой и хмурится.

\- Как обычно.

 

\+ **Печаль**

Мол ждет в подвале. Снова и снова она подходит к окну, трогает тонкие занавески.

Она хочет...

Хочет, и ждет, и вспоминает, и думает о близких, и мечтает, чтобы они думали о ней. Чтобы стоя на ее могиле, думали о ее доброте, о тепле ее рук, думали о _хорошем_.

Доминик лишил ее даже этого.

Мол хочет, чтобы дети помнили ее любовь. Они помнят, что папа уехал после похорон, _из-за_ похорон. Мол хочет, чтобы Артур помнил ее улыбку. Он помнит жестокость. Мол хочет, чтобы Имс помнил ее мастерство. Он помнит поезд, и проекции, и горечь поражения.

Мол хочет, чтобы Дом помнил _ее_. Настоящую.

Давным-давно, в полузабытом сне, один японец спросил:

\- Кто вы?

И она ответила:

\- Я сама печаль.

Мол садится на подоконник.

Мол хочет проснуться.

**Author's Note:**

> В православии нет понятия грехов, есть понятие восьми греховных страстей.


End file.
